Past Part 2
by KH777
Summary: Sequel to Past. I suggest you ready that first. Warning contains spoilers! What happens when Zephyr has no where to go and Layton takes him in? Add Randall's mysterious dissappearance too.
1. Chapter 1

This is my author's note to you! If you were to imagine someone with injuries in my story or if a show was made of it the injuries were look like little black lines. This happens in many animes and cartoons. If someone got it by an attack the attack would be completely covered by special effects.

Btw, this story is based after Professor Layton and the Curious Village and for all the others it is based after their games.

This story is rated K+ for/things you might want to know: kidnapping, mention of accident and weapon mention.

This is the rating in more detail: A boy gets kidnapped but is not treated badly. A boy lies and says his family was in an accident. Guns are mentioned several times.

Chapter 1

Rheon learned of the abilities that Kaito used to have but Zephyr now had. He was going to give Zephyr to Kaito but decided to keep him for himself so that he could accomplish his evil goals. But he had one problem, he had no clue how this switching worked. Oh well, that would be solved when the boy awakened.

Rheon created a device to go between worlds and had already used it to get to where he was now. And he used it to avoid fighting with the boy's friends. Too bad that world travel sometimes makes you pass out if you're not used to it.

Rheon had connected the web that was around Zephyr back to his web-shooter so that he could drag him not across the ground. But now the cord was disconnected because he was taking a break. Zephyr was lying on the ground on his side. Zephyr began to open his eyes slowly. Rheon smirked when Zephyr's expression was shocked than hostile.

"Good morning little boy." He smirked. "You're not at home anymore sadly. I world jumped so your friends won't be able to find you now." Zephyr thought that he was telling the truth because they were no where near where they used to be. "I'm afraid I will have to be blunt. I want to know how one uses that power of yours." Zephyr knew that this guy had nothing good planned but also knew that he would eventually figure it out when he saw his eye. "Something to do with your eye maybe?" Rheon smirked. Crap, he figured that out fast. Zephyr was unable to hide his shock even though he tried hard. "Oh, so that is it." Crap, that's not good. Rheon took off his web-shooters and put them on Zephyr knowing that he had no clue how to use them. Rheon started to remove the eye patch from his eye and their glaze met. Rheon felt pain at first but after a few seconds they both realized the switch. Zephyr moved backward, as Rheon undid the webs around him. He grinned evilly, took Zephyr's gun that Vashyron lent him and used his webs to make it stick to the top branch of a tree. Rheon then kept on his way, walking out into the distance. Zephyr sighed in relief, and then began to think about getting his gun down.

This is in Zephyr's POV.

I was not able to get my gun down because of his stupid webs so I tried to get to a town as soon as possible When, I got there the people looked so…..strange. Like nothing I'd ever seen before. There were people who had big upper arms but small lower arms. There were people with tiny shoulders and big heads. There were people with huge noses and people with small noses. This was taking diversity to the extreme.

Luckily I remember Vashyron giving me some of the money we earned from our last job. But sadly, this world probably has a different currency. I needed to get a job but Vashyron and Leanne are probably worried sick about me. How am I gonna find them anyway, especially when I look like this. I guess I will just have to look for them outside my job. Hmm, I wonder if mercenaries even exist in this world. I first went to a gun shop to buy a new gun. When I got inside, I saw signs that said you had to have a hunter license to purchase one for use in hunting but they can be used for self-defense. Crap, I don't have a license. Hmm, I guess I could get one but it would probably take a big chuck of my money. I doubt that Kaito can attack me when I'm in another world though. Is travel in this world safe? It must be because so many people are coming and going. I guess I don't really need a gun currently. I should wait until I get some more money. I left the shop and went looking for a job of some sort. I heard people talking about a man who solved mysteries with his apprentice and assistant and that he believed that gentlemen never ignore someone who needs help. I really shouldn't be too much trust in rumors but I could really use some help. But they wouldn't believe me if I told them that I was from another world anyway. I kept looking for a job and eventually found one that was just delivering mail to people and decided to take it. I then asked if I could work right away or have yesterday's pay today.

"And why is that?"

"There's just something I really wanted to get that is only available today."

"Can't you ask your parents?"

"They wouldn't give me any."

"Ok, fine but just this once. And don't you dare try to leave without making it up." My boss said as he handed me the money.

"I won't, thank you." I said, walking away, while I began to think of a way to get a room.

Getting a room might be a little harder. People would probably think it's weird that a teenager would be getting a room by himself. I'm gonna have to make up a story. Oh, I got it. I could say that I'm visiting relatives here but they didn't have the space to make me live in their house, so I'm staying here. Wait that's not gonna work. I might be here for a while after all. What if I said that my parents are staying in another room? Yah, I'll do that. I went to the inn. The inn had tables in the front and a counter in the back. I walked up to the innkeeper and asked for a room. She stared at me suspiciously, so I added that my parents were already here. I gave her the money and she made me answer some forms. She then gave me a room key. I went out and bought a little food with the rest of my money, ate it, went back to the inn and went to sleep.

No point of view here.

Little did Zephyr know that his boss had gone to that same inn to visit a relative. While he was there he overheard an employee talking about a boy, who sounded like the kid he just hired, go into this inn. A bit worried, the boss went over and asked the employees what the boy's name was. They said it was Zephyr. There was no doubt in the boss's mind now. _That kid wouldn't get a job if he was just visiting here at an inn. He must not have someone to look after him._ The boss thought. He then decided that he would talk to him about it tomorrow when he came into the job.

No point of view.

Zephyr woke up and looked around his room. It had one small bed, a T.V., a chair and a table. It was a very good room honestly. Zephyr returned his room key, and went to go to work. When he got there his boss (whose name was Leon) said to him, "I know what's going on here."

"What do you mean?" Zephyr asked.

"I mean I know that you have no one looking after you. I got that much from the inn you're staying at. Now tell me, do you have any parents looking after you right now?"

"No."

"Do you have anyone looking after you?"

"Yes."

"Where are they then?"

"I got separated from my step-sister and step-dad in a traveling accident." Leon's voice softened, he felt bad for this kid.

"Then can't you stay with someone else?"

"I don't have any relatives."

"Seriously?" Zephyr nodded. Leon is a very nice man but he knew someone who was much better with children than himself and a very nice gentleman. But he did travel around quite a bit but that wouldn't be a problem if he was taking care of him.

"I know someone who would be glad to have you and he travels a lot so you could also look for your family. His name is Hershel Layton, often called Professor Layton. He is quite famous around here for his skills in mystery solving. Is that okay with you?"

Zephyr thought that that would be better than anything else he had in mind so he nodded, but would this man really take him in?

"I'll go ask him right now. But I'm sure he'll say yes, he's a very kind gentleman. Stay here."

This has no point of view.

Leon came into Layton's usual place which was full of letters.

"What can we help you with Leon?" The Professor asked.

"There's this teenager who was in a traveling accident that separated him from his step-family. I was wondering if you would take him in because he's got no where else to go."

"Why, of course. It's a gentleman's duty to help those in need." The professor answered.

"Thanks, I'll go get him." Leon answered as he rushed off.

"Looks like we will have a new face around here soon," Emmy commented.

"He can be my step brother!" Luke said excitedly.

This is in Zephyr's point of view.

Leon brought me to where Hershel was. We walked into the room. The people in the room looked not as strange as the other people so far.

"Here he is." Leon said.

"Whoa, you look really cool!" A little boy commented.

"Well, I'll leave you then." Leon said, exiting the room. The little boy came up to me and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luke! I'm the professor's apprentice." Luke said excitedly. He must never have had a big brother. I shook his hand.

"And I'm Emmy, the professor's assistant." The woman said. '

"I'm Hershel Layton, it's a pleasure." The man said.

"So, what's your name?" Luke smiled.

"Zephyr," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuff you want to know about this chapter: kidnapping references, injuries reference.

This is it in more detail: a character says that another character was kidnapped a few times while another character says that the same guy is trying to kidnap another. Two characters are said to be taken to a hospital.

Chapter 2

Author's note to you! This is going to be a three way crossover but I thought I should make a sequel to it so that you would know what characters to expect.

This is in Leanne's POV now.

After Rheon kidnapped Zephyr, we searched town after town for him, but still found nothing. I was really getting worried about what Rheon planned to do to him. Vashyron said that he probably used a device that lets him change worlds. So, we are asking around for Rheon and Zephyr while looking for a way out of this world. The whole situation felt hopeless but Vashyron and I weren't planning on giving up or losing hope. We were asking around when we finally got a lead.

"Did you say that you were looking for Rheon? The blonde guy with lightning on his coat?" I heard as Vashyron and I turned around and saw a boy, a girl and a man.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Vashyron asked.

"Why exactly are you looking for him? He's awfully dangerous you know." The man added.

Something clicked in the girl's mind and mine. She's was the girl I had bumped into before.

"Well, you see….he kidnapped a friend of ours named Zephyr and we're trying to find him." I said.

"Oh, well in that case, we have a living Rheon tracker." The man said.

"What my friend means to say is that Rheon is after our friend so if you wanted to find him, it might be wise to stay with us." Alisa interpreted. "It would be pretty hard to find him otherwise because of a device that lets him go between worlds," Alisa added.

"That sounds good with us, right Leanne?" Vashyron smirked.

"Yes, of course." I answered.

"Any objections Soma?" Lindow asked the boy.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want them to come?" Soma answered.

"I was just making sure," Lindow smirked.

"Anyway, I'm Alisa. And just in case you didn't catch it, Soma is the gloomy one and Lindow is the other," Alisa said.

"My name is Leanne and this is Vashyron," I said.

"Didn't you also say that the boy that was captured had purple hair and was wearing lots of black?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"Lindow that's the guy that helped me get you guys to the hospital." Alisa told him.

"Wait, then that means you're the girl Zephyr was talking about," I acknowledged.

"Leanne was pretty mad at him for staying out that late, until she figured out that he was helping someone," Vashyron smirked.

"You don't need to tell them that!" I flustered.

"There's something that you should probably know though," Vashyron said. "The Zephyr that you saw isn't his body. It actually belongs to a boy named Kaito. He switched bodies with Zephyr. But the power of switching bodies belongs to whoever is currently in Kaito's body which is why Zephyr was wearing an eye patch."

"I know what Rheon's trying to do, for sure." Lindow said.

"I see it too. He wants to switch bodies with me because I refuse to corporate with him." Soma said.

"In that case we should probably expect Zephyr to look like Rheon." Vashyron said.

"This is starting to get confusing." Leanne said.

"We should get going then, shouldn't we?" Alisa said.

This is in Kaito's point of view.

The nerve of that stupid boy! How dare he take my body for himself! He'll pay for what he's done, oh yes, he'll pay. I evilly chuckled as I thought of what to do to him.

"Kaito sir! We have located Vashyron and Leanne!" Ah, my revenge on Rheon can wait. This one is far more important. "They are with three others skilled in combat sir!" Hmm, that complicates things. Ah, why don't I just go after Rheon? If I managed to capture Zephyr, who undoubtedly has Rheon's body now, Vashyron and Leanne will be easy. Yes that is a good idea, I'll do that.

"Look for Zephyr, he's the one we need right now. But don't lose track of Vashyron and Leanne."

"Yes, sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

Things you might want to know for this chapter: kidnapping, violence, weapon, and death mentions/mention.

Chapter 3

This is in Zephyr's point of view.

"Professor! You got a letter from Angela." Luke proclaimed, handing a letter to Hershel.

"That's one of the professor's old friends," Emmy explained. Hershel opened the letter and read it. His face turned serious.

"What's wrong?" Emmy asked.

"The letter says that Randall has gone missing, and asks us to come over right away to help them find him." Layton answered.

"That's awful!" Luke commented as Emmy made a sad face. I know what that must feel like for someone who care about to go missing.

"So, we are going to Monte Dor to find him right?" Emmy asked.

"Why of course, I hope nobody minds." Layton said, even though he said that I could tell that his question was directed at me.

"I don't mind, I know what that feels like." I answered.

"Ok, good, but before we go, I will write a letter to Angela to expect our arrival and tell her about Zephyr so she isn't surprised when she sees him." Layton said calmly.

After Layton finished writing the letter, we got in a car to drive to Monte Dor to find Randall. Then Luke attempted to brighten up the atmosphere. This whole scenario worried me a bit because I had no weapon. Oh well, there are plenty of police around. After we got into the car Luke chimed in, "You know Zephyr, we solve a lot of puzzles as a normal thing here, so how about we see if you can solve this one?" He handed me a weird looking puzzle. There was writing on it, that much I could tell. But the words were complete gibberish to me. Apparently this world had a different written language than mine. I didn't really want to tell them, but if I couldn't solve this puzzle I'd look like an idiot.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Where I'm from we use a different written language." I stated.

"Oh wow really? Ok, I can read it for you." Luke smiled. "It says 'A man is looking for someone. He knows where she is but at the same time does not know where she is. How is this possible?" I thought about it for a while than the answer came to me.

"Is it that he knows the building or area that the person is in but does not know where that place is?"

"Yep, that's correct. You're smart Zephyr. I bet you'll help us a lot in our mystery solving. Oh, can you show me the alphabet of your language? That'll be really cool!" Luke smiled.

"And what do you plan to write it on Luke?" Emmy asked.

"Emmy can I have some of your paper, I know you bring it around." Luke asked.

"Ok, just don't use too much of it. After all, I wanna see what the language too." Emmy handed me a pen and a notepad.

"Oh, can you write all of our names?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Sure," I said while beginning to write our names.

"Wow! That looks so cool!" Luke marveled as he watched Zephyr write.

"Let me see!" Emmy said as I handed her the notepad.

"Professor, I've never seen this language before." Emmy wondered.

"Well, I would love to see it but I am currently driving." Layton said. Emmy handed Zephyr back the notepad.

"Oh can you write the alphabet now?" Luke smiled. I wrote out the alphabet as Luke marveled over every new letter.

"Where are you from anyway?"

"Really far away," I said.

"Luke, don't be noisy. Zephyr doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to." Emmy reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry Zephyr," Luke apologized.

"It's fine." I answered. The drive continued with Luke asking me to write various words than they both would marvel over them. I never thought my written language was all that cool. When we arrived at our destination, Layton asked Emmy for the notepad I was writing on.

"Hmm, what a peculiar language," he commented. "Anyway we have far more important things to do now." Layton said. We then entered Monte Dor.

Monte Dor is a big bustling town with plenty of people walking through the streets. Colorful, bright colors doted the streets; I wasn't used to anything having this much bright colors.

"This place is as lively as ever." Luke commented.

"Let's make our way to Angela, so that we can get the full details." Layton said.

Little did I know that she lived in a huge mansion. Anyway, when we got there we were greeted by a man.

"Thank you for coming Layton," The man said. "Angela is awaiting you inside."

"Ah, yes. Thank you Henry." Henry led us inside where there was a woman whom I assumed was Angela.

"Oh, it makes me feel better to know that you are here Hershel. The police haven't found much of anything," The woman said.

"Can you tell us what happened Angela?" Layton asked.

"Oh course. After you left all the stuff that Henry used to own belonged to Randall now. But Henry still stayed in our house. It was normal for a while but strange things started happening like these awful letters that I found in our room after he went missing. He went missing about a week ago. He said that he had business to attend to, and had to leave right away at night. But he never came back Hershel. I think he might have been kidnapped." Angela said, obviously concerned.

"It's too soon to jump to conclusions. Could you show me these letters?" Layton asked.

"Yes they are in Randall and Is' room." Angela said, walking up the stairs to her room, Henry followed and we all looked at the first letter together. It read, "I know who you are and I can help you. From your friend, Kaito." M y blood froze, could that be the same Kaito? I really hope not. I can't handle him without a weapon. But why Layton's friend anyway, he couldn't have known that we were connected, that's not possible. Angela then took out another letter and showed it to us. This one read, "Why don't you understand? I'm going to help you rescue your friend of course! He's in big trouble. From your friend, Kaito." Angela got out the third letter, "Ah, you're interested now? Well, your friend Layton in big trouble because he just let in an evil child. From your friend, Kaito." With every letter, I thought more and more that it's Kaito sending these letters. Angela took out the fourth letter, "It's the other kid besides Luke and I know he's evil, I've seen him do very awful things Randall. Very awful things. You should warn your friend if nothing else. Your friend Kaito."

"That's the last of them." Angela said. Did they actually believe this? I really hope not. I didn't realize that I was distancing myself from everyone.

"Don't worry Zephyr, I don't believe this shady guy one bit!" Luke said.

"Neither do I. Zephyr's was very nice to Luke." Emmy commented.

"I don't believe it either. A better question would be do you have anyone who would like to ruin you Zephyr?"

"Yes, I can think of a few people. One of them name's is Kaito too. That's why I thought it might be him. But that would be bad news for us."

"Why for Kaito because it's more likely that this is the same man."

"It's not for something I did. It's for something that he believes that my step-dad did, which he didn't, not that he would ever listen to me."

"What does he think that your step-dad did?"

"He used to be in the military but quit after he survived his unit getting completely wiped out. He believes that my step-dad, Vashyron, is the one who did it. He also knows that Vashyron cares about me a lot, so if I suffered he would too."

"Yeah, but if that were true why would they go after Randall? I mean we haven't known Zephyr very long and Zephyr's doesn't even know what Randall looks like."

"Perhaps his target was Layton and he just used Zephyr as a scapegoat," Emmy said.

"But does the professor really have any enemies?"

"Not that I can think of." Layton answered. "We do know for sure that someone wanted Randall to believe that Zephyr was a danger to me. Whether it was because he wanted me to reject Zephyr or he wanted Randall to be lead to a trap or ruin me is unknown to us."

"We should consider all the possible outcomes professor." Emmy said. "So why don't we think about a reason why they would want to hurt Randall?"

"Well, I'm not sure the people of Monte Dor know that Randall was the masked gentleman," Angela said.

"The police never said a word, so only a few people would know if any," Henry deduced.

"It could be about money," I suggested.

There is no POV here.

After Leanne, Vashyron, Lindow, Alisa and Soma searched they found that Rheon had dropped one of his world changing devices. Using that Lindow was able to create another one and gave it to Vashyron and Leanne. While this was happening Kaito found Rheon and forced Rheon to switch bodies with him. Soma, Alisa, Lindow, Vashyron and Leanne were able to capture Rheon while Alisa, Lindow and Soma went back to their own world to take him to jail. But before they did that, Lindow gave Vashyron a device that would not only put Zephyr and Rheon back to normal but not change the place they were either. What Lindow did not know is that when that device is used Kaito will lose his power. Lindow also gave Vashyron a device that would track Rheon cell which would lead to Zephyr and give them his number.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has: mention of sad past.

Chapter 4

This is in Zephyr's point of view and back to present time.

A loud ringing noise came from my pocket. It took me a few moments to understand what it was. What if that's Leanne and Vashyron trying to contact me?

"I'm sorry, but I have to get this," I said, walking quickly out of the room. I continued out of the manor, in a quick manner, and then answered.

"Are you ok?" It was Leanne.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"That's good to hear. Leanne and I are good too. We have good news, Rheon got arrested and we can turn you back Zephyr without you switching places," Vashyron smirked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean you can go back to your normal body without switching the place where you're standing."

"That's not good for me right now."

"Oh, did you make some new friends? A girlfriend perhaps?"

"The first one yes and the second one in your dreams. But…I can't leave yet either, it's important."

"What happened?" Leanne asked. I explained the situation to Vashyron and Leanne over the phone.

"Ok, we'll be right there Zephyr. Oh, and after we switch you back everyone is in their correct bodies." Vashyron smirked and ended the transmission before I could ask how the heck he knows where I am. I shrugged inwardly and went back into the manor. When I got inside they had now gone back to the living room and were sitting on the chairs.

"Was that about your step-family?" Luke answered.

"Yeah, they called me. They'll be okay now. They also said that they would come and help too."

"Wow, that's wonderful that your family was ok?"

"What happened to his family?" Angela asked.

"They were in some kind of traveling accident and they got separated." Layton said. "We took him in because he didn't have anyone else to turn too. Do you have any relatives Zephyr?"

"No, I'm not blood-related to my family not that that matters." Zephyr answered.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Angela emphasized.

"It's fine; honestly my life was much better once I got my step-family."

"Did you used to live somewhere else?" Emmy asked.

"Yah, at an orphanage, but it was awful there because they tried to shove their dang religion down your throat. If you didn't believe it, then you're an outcast." Zephyr said bitterly. "But it's different there now, luckily," I lied.

"We just keep asking the wrong questions, don't we? I'm sorry Zephyr," Emmy apologized.

"It's fine."

"We should continue with the investigation, we haven't any time to waste," Henry said.

"Yes, of course." Angela agreed.

"We should search the town for clues and ask if anyone saw Randall a week ago," Layton suggested. That's what we decided to do. Angela and Henry went in one group and Layton, Emmy, Luke and I went into the other.

As we were walking along Layton asked me, "What kind of person is Kaito?"

"Vengeful and he's definitely got a lot of money. He's got guards too. He's the kind of guy who doesn't care what's in the way of his goal. I think that if it benefited him, he would gladly kidnap someone or worse. But I can't think of a reason why he would go after Randall."

"That sounds bad." Luke frowned.

"Yes, but we don't know for sure if he is the one behind this." Layton deduced.

"Ah, there you are," I heard Vashyron smirk in the distance. I turned around and saw Leanne and Vashyron walking next to each other. I ran up to them before they got here, far enough so that the others wouldn't hear what we were saying.

"It's good to see you," Leanne smiled. I nodded.

"But how the heck did you know where I was?" I asked suspiciously. Vashyron dug a weird techy looking metal box from his pocket.

"You see a friend of ours made this to track Rheon's cell phone." Vashyron replied.

"Let's get going and Vashyron please don't say anything inappropriate in front of the kid or you might wake up with pink hair," I threatened as we walked back over to the others.

"Don't worry, I won't," Vashyron smirked.

"Oh, this is your step family right?" Luke smiled. Vashyron looked like he was going to enjoy this as much as possible.

"Of course, I'm Vashyron and this is Leanne." Vashyron smirked.

"My name's Luke and this is Professor Layton and Emmy," Luke said while pointing to the respective person.

"Zephyr did explain what was happening here yes?" Layton asked. Leanne nodded.

"Thanks we really appreciate the help." Emmy smiled.

"Ah, who wouldn't want to help a lady as pretty as you," Vashyron smirked. _There he goes again, _I thought.

Emmy started blushing and replied, "T-thank you. But, right now we really need to focus on the task at hand."

"Right, back to the investigation," Luke said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you Hershel Layton?" A nervous mailman asked the professor.

"Yes, but what's the matter? You look nervous." The professor answered.

"I feel too guilty! I have to tell you something! Randall sent you a letter but I didn't deliver it. I'm so sorry!"

"Calm down. Can you tell me why you didn't deliver it and how long ago it was sent?"

"Of course, of course! So I was just working like usual about two weeks ago when this gothic looking teenage boy came and told me that if I didn't deliver it he would give me a lot of money, so I didn't. I'm sorry! I'll give you the letter right away!"

"Wait!" Zephyr called after him before he left. "Did this boy have light purple hair that covered one eye?"

"Yes, yes he did. He also was wearing all black." The mailman said while taking a letter out of his pocket and handing it to Layton. Layton opened the letter while everyone huddled around him, trying to read the letter. It was in fact a letter that told about the letters and the boy and had a warning in it.

"That's definitely Kaito." Zephyr remarked.

"Let's go back to the others. I have deduced what happened and like to tell everyone at once." Layton said. So they all headed back to the manor.

When they entered the manor Henry and Angela were waiting for them.

"Did you find anything?" Angela asked. "We didn't find anything."

"Yes, I believe I have found evidence of what happened to Randall." Layton answered.

"Really?!" Henry shocked. Layton handed Henry the paper as Henry and Angela read it.

"We came across a mailman who said that a teenager paid him not to deliver it two weeks ago. Zephyr said that this boy was definitely Kaito. So this leads me to the conclusion of what happened. Randall got the letters and became concerned about me so, he sent this letter. But Kaito made sure that I didn't get it. After I did not reply in a week he went after me to see what happened. He didn't want to put anyone else in danger so he went alone. So he's probably looking for me right now; furthermore, some of us should go to my place while the others stay." Layton said. When Layton, Emmy, and Luke went back to their place they found Randall while Vashyron, Zephyr and Leanne found Kaito where they used the device that Lindow gave them to get back to their world. When they're back Kaito and all his guards get arrested and life-sentenced to jail. Zephyr then changes back to his normal body making Kaito lose his powers. But they told the police about them beforehand so they wouldn't have any trouble. After this the police figured out that the power had been lost and notified them.

THE END! J

This is my author's note! So, you're probably wondering why Kaito tricked Randall right? That's because he wanted to cause trouble because that's just the way he is. He enjoys toying with people's emotions, especially the emotions about other people.


End file.
